Call Boy
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Bitter when he finds out his boyfriend was cheating on him, Marluxia gets a call boy and has a little fun. -YAOI-, 11/8


Call Boy

--

Pairing: Marluxia x Axel; 11/8; Marluxia x OC

Summary: Bitter when he finds out his boyfriend was cheating on him, Marluxia gets a call boy and has a little fun.

Rating: M (language, yaoi, slash, maybe some OOCness, anything else I'm missing)

Disclaimer: I've said it too many times, but I'll say it again: I don't own anything!

Author's Note: This is probably the most I've ever written consecutively! But I don't think there's enough Marly fics out there, so I'm helpin' him out a little bit. And I just thought of a name for the OC, so don't flip over it or anything. I think it's actually kinda cool... but anyway, y'all should know the deal with my fics by now: non-yaoi peeps, peace out. And yes, that _is_ Irvine from Final Fantasy VIII, makin' a lil' guest appearance. Don't own him either. _Italics_ = thoughts.

Enjoy the smut. I'm brain dead, but I did this for you guys.

--

SB

* * *

"That rotten bastard..." Marluxia seethed, throwing back another shot of liquor. He had completely torn up their apartment, ripping up every picture of his ex and throwing away anything that reminded him of said bastard.

_I wish I never met the fucker!_

Marluxia met Kayden at the club one night, danced together, fucked, and hooked up (in that order). They actually clicked and loved each other a lot, but Kayden had a problem with Marluxia's profession as a stripper. According to him, strippers were no different than whores and Marluxia slept with everyone he stripped for. Marluxia argued that he _used_ to do that before they got together and that he doesn't do that anymore. Things got a little rocky after that for a while, but they patched up the holes and stayed together. It was back to the way things were for them... until Marluxia spotted K out and about on his lunch break with some guy. At first, the pinkhead just thought he was a friend from the job and didn't mind it too much, but he caught them together a lot after that day. Then last night, he caught the two of them together at a restaurant one night when Kayden was supposedly 'on a business trip', playing footsies under the table and giving each other those lovey-dovey looks.

Marluxia decided enough was enough.

He watched them leave the place and head down to a hotel, hand-in-hand. Then he followed.

Being that the blue-eyed man used to be a frequent visitor to the establishment, he knew the owner and went straight on up to where he was told they went. He contemplated murder and torture during the ride to the 5th floor. The elevator 'ding'ed and he barely let the doors open before he walked out and walked to their room. He couldn't clearly remember what happened after he got to their room, but he vaguely remembered a lot of cursing and yelling, the cops, and some blood. Marluxia was later informed that he had broken Kayden's new boyfriend's nose and gave him a black eye.

Long story short, after that he punched Kayden in the face when he tried to explain what was going on and told him 'Fuck you, it's over' before going home.

_But this is no time to think about that. I'm a single man now, and I'm horny as hell._

During Kayden's little affair, the stripper had refrained from sleeping with anyone besides his boyfriend. And all his patient waiting had amassed a great amount of frustration that jacking off could not get rid of.

So come hell or high water, Marluxia was going to get laid.

--

"Hey Irvy, I'm not working tonight," the pinkhead slightly slurred over the phone.

"Oh really? You've been drinkin' huh?" Irvine asked, noting the little slur in his employee's words and remembering that Marluxia, unlike most drunks, spoke well when drunk but instead got horny.

"Yeah. Me 'n Kayden broke up last night."

"Damn, sorry 'bout that, darlin'."

"_I'm_ the one who should be sorry. Never should've hooked up with his sorry ass in the first place..."

The country-accented man chuckled.

"Just don't drink yourself to death. You need anything darlin', call me."

"If you wanna do something for me, find me a call boy or a prostitute. Somebody who wants sex will do."

"Is that the liquor talkin' or are you serious?"

"I couldn't be any more serious if I wanted to be. I haven't had any in months, Irvy, and you know sex is like my gasoline."

"True," Irvine chuckled, "and you haven't complained about cramps lately either. Alright then, I'll see what I can do. Any specifics?"

"Long hair, pretty face, good body, and with a little attitude. You know how I like 'em."

"If I find you one, I'll send him by 8. That good?"

"Perfect. Thanks."

--

By 7:45, Marluxia had washed and changed his clothes, now wearing a transparent black blouse with tight ripped jeans. He sipped his drink impatiently, wondering if Irvine had found someone or not. He didn't bother to clean the mess up; the man was coming for sex, so the only room that needed to be clean was the bedroom. Blue eyes watched the clock as it ticked away.

_Irvy, I hope you found somebody..._

8 o'clock rolled by and Marluxia had opened another bottle of brandy. His vision was sort of fuzzy around the edges, but his impatience and horniness kept most of the picture clear enough. At 8:30, there was a knock at the door.

_Damn, about time..._ he thought. "Who is it?"

"Your company for tonight."

--

Marluxia unlocked the door and pulled it open. There stood a lanky redhead with wild red har, dressed in a fishnet shirt and leather pants. Cat-like green eyes seemed to sparkle at him (or was that the liquor making him see things?) with mischievousness.

"Gonna let me in?" he asked, raising a brow. The pink-haired man yanked him inside and shut the door, locking it after that. He looked his 'company' over once again.

_He's actually pretty nice...I owe Irvy for this one..._

"Satisfied?"

"Very. Bedroom's down the hall."

The redhead side-stepped the mess and made his way down the hall with Marluxia watching his ass behind him. He was pulled into a hurried kiss before he got to the bed.

"Impatient huh? And a drunk," the call-boy murmured.

"I'm not a drunk," Marluxia retorted, "I've just had a rough day. Now strip."

"Oh yes sir."

Marluxia's mouth watered as he watched the redhead discard his clothes, revealing delicious-looking creamy skin. He planned on tasting _every_ inch of it. Then the pinkhead tore away his own clothes and pushed the other down on the bed.

"What's your name?" Marluxia asked, taking his eyes away from the big cock that awaited his attention.

"Axel," the green-eyed minx winked. "You?"  
"Marluxia."

"Mm, sexy name..."

Marluxia turned his lips to the tattooed neck, biting and kissing it. Axel was hissing at the touches, fingers twining in his hair. He moved down to pierced nipples, tugging at them and watching the man moan his pleasure.

"_Fuck_, right there....mmmnnn..."

"Sensitive spot?" his tongue toyed with the hardened nubs of flesh. Axel nodded.

Marluxia especially liked how Axel screamed his name when he sucked his cock, and how his pierced tongue slicked his fingers ever so erotically. He rolled against the intruding fingers in his hole, licking his lips as Marluxia caught his gaze.

"Feels really good," he whispered, never breaking the eye contact, sucking on his own fingers lewdly before pinching his perky nipples. Marluxia groaned.

"Naughty boy, aren't you?" he smirked. The redhead smirked back and licked his lips again. He beckoned Marluxia to come closer, and Marluxia straddled his chest.

"Wanted to taste this since I saw it," he breathed over the hard flesh. Feeling that small ball in Axel's tongue slide all over his erection sent tingles all through him. And those cat-eyes were still staring at him, now gleaming even brighter.

After a few more sucks, Axel pulled off of him with a _slurp_ and licked his lips.

"I wanna ride you," he murmured. "Can I?"

Marluxia rolled on his back and moaned when Axel straddled his hips and took his length all the way in.

"Fuck!" Axel hissed, tossing his head back. He braced his hands on Marluxia's chest and rode him like a pro, grinding his hips every now and then, gasping a little.

"Fuck baby, I love your cock..."

"Uhnnn, _Axel_....so tight..."

"Give it to me, baby, I want it.... _harder!_"

"Axel, Axel _Axel!_"

They spoke their dirty words and brought themselves closer to climax. Marluxia was slamming his hips up now, stroking Axel's cock hard.

"Shit I'm coming! OH SHIT!" the redhead cried out, releasing his seed all over. The pink-haired man filled his ass at the same time, moaning the other's name lowly.

Axel licked the cum from Marluxia's chest and moaned when the man kissed him roughly, dancing with his tongue to taste it.

"You're gonna make me hard again," Marluxia said after they broke apart.

"Don't tell me you're finished," the green-eyed call boy raised a thin red brow. "We're just getting started, baby."

"So you want more, huh?"

"_A lot more_..." Axel moved his hips with the other's cock still inside of him. He felt the man shudder.

"Make me hard again and I'll think about it."

"Oh, with pleasure."

* * *

A few minutes late, but whatever. Tell me what you think of it! ^.^

--

SB


End file.
